1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, generally, to a high-pressure connector used in a fuel injection system and, more specifically, to fuel injection system including a high-pressure connector having an integrated flow limiter and filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel injection systems are employed in connection with internal combustion engines. Generally speaking, internal combustion engines include an engine block and a cylinder head that is mounted to the engine block. A rocker cover is supported upon the cylinder head. The engine block includes a plurality of cylinders. A piston is reciprocally supported in each one of the cylinders. The pistons and cylinders cooperate to define combustion chambers. In turn, the cylinder head supports a number of components that are associated with each piston/cylinder arrangement. More specifically, the head supports intake and exhaustive valves, and valve train components such as rocker arm assemblies or camshafts that are employed to actuate the intake and exhaustive valves. In addition to these components, internal combustion engines may also include fuel injection systems for delivering high-pressure fuel to the combustion chamber.
To this end, fuel injected internal combustion engines sometimes employ a low-pressure pump to deliver fuel from a fuel tank to a high-pressure pump. The high-pressure pump accepts low-pressure fuel from the low-pressure pump, elevates the pressure of the fuel and delivers high-pressure fuel to a fuel rail through a supply line. In turn, the fuel rail distributes the high-pressure fuel to injectors via jumper lines and high-pressure connectors. The high-pressure connectors are in fluid communication with fuel injectors that are often supported by the head and associated with each piston/cylinder arrangement. The fuel injectors deliver predetermined quantities of high-pressure fuel into the combustion chambers at timed intervals. The fuel is combusted to drive the piston in reciprocating manner. Collectively, the pistons drive a crankshaft or similar mechanism, typically supported by the engine block. Power generated by the engine is communicated to a transmission, a generator, or any other device that may be driven by the engine.
In addition to these components, fuel injection systems known in the related art often employ flow limiters that act to supply predetermined amounts of the fuel to an associated injector for each injection event. Flow limiters of the type known in the related art also serve to interrupt fuel flow from the fuel rail to each injector in the event of a failure at the injector. A flow limiter is employed in connection with each injector and is typically supported between the fuel rail and the jumper line associated with each injector.
Fuel injection systems also include fuel filters that are employed to reduce or eliminate unwanted particulate matter that may be found in the fuel. Such unwanted particulate matter can cause fouling of the fuel injector and other components of the fuel injection system and can increase undesirable emissions associated with the internal combustion engine. High-pressure connectors, fuel flow limiters and fuel filters of the type commonly employed in the related art are typically separate components disposed at distinct locations within the fuel injection system. Thus, high-pressure connectors, fuel flow limiters and fuel filters are separately engineered components having different mounting requirements and conditions and collectively add to the space necessary to accommodate the fuel injection system.
While the high pressure fuel injection systems employing high-pressure connectors, flow limiters and filters of the type known in the related art have generally worked for their intended purposes, there remains a need to reduce the number of components that are used in any given system and to simplify existing components. Simplification and reduction of the number of components reduces costs, improves manufacturing processes, improves reliability, and saves time.